Last Three Letters
by RegalAngel
Summary: Marik- I'm not telling you this because I want pity... I'm telling you this so the truth isn't lost when I'm gone. And... because you're one of the few people I trust enough to tell it too. Implied YBxMI. A few swearwords but not many. Enjoy. First chapter based on the song "Last Three Letters" by Alesana
1. Last Three Letters - To Marik

**Hey peoples. Here is just a little twoshot with letters based on some songs I happened to be listening to on the train .3. There might be more than the letters though... not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing for my own sick needs.  
**

* * *

Marik-

If you're reading this, that means I've lost to that damned Pharaoh and my soul has been shattered. If that's the case, then it really was a long time coming. I always knew that I would lose to him. Because I'm cursed to lose, always lose everything no matter what I do. But it doesn't matter... I've accepted that by now. I have no choice. I never have.

Do you remember asking me why I was doing this? Why I was fighting so hard for those damned Items?

I told you it was because I was a thief, and because the Items were the ultimate prize.

I lied.

The truth is... those Items were created from the blood and souls of my village... my family.

I was only ten when the soldiers came that night. They killed everyone - my parents, my little brother, who was barely three, my aunts, uncles, everyone- except me. My father made me hide while he went back for my mother and brother... and the next time I saw him he was being thrown into a giant cauldron and boiled alive...

Everything I had ever known - my family, my home... it was lost to me that night. And I was forced to become a thief to survive.

I'm not telling you this because I want pity... I'm telling you this so the truth isn't lost when I'm gone. And... because you're one of the few people I trust enough to tell it too.

I'm so filled with bitterness now... my bitterness and anger is all that kept me going for so long... but even that's running dry. I'm so tired Marik... so tired of fighting a war I'll never win, so tired of being controlled... It just doesn't seem worth it sometimes.

The only time I felt like there was something there was worth holding on for was that one night with you. You may have thought that I was just using you, but... I needed you that night Marik. Needed your touch to stop me from going insane. And then... you lost your body and we were banished. I was so angry... and at that point I was more Zork than myself and I can't even remember what was said. But I'm sure you hate me for it... And all I have to say is that I know you should be angry, and I know that I'm lucky if you're even still reading this damned thing. But...

Marik, I want you to remember me at least. Even if you hate me, remember me so all I've done won't be forgotten. Remember that I used to be a little boy, surrounded by friends and family until it was all torn away from him. Remember that I used to be a mere petty thief, fighting to survive everday and wondering why he was still trying. And remember that I'm just a mere pawn in a bigger game, who had nearly no free will in the end, and who only just found a reason to go on long after it was needed and who never had the chance to be what he wanted.

Marik... if by some miracle my soul isn't devoured by Ammut and I'm let into the Fields, I'll wait for you if you still want me. I'll always wait...

I... I think I might love you, you know.

Goodbye.

Bakura.


	2. Nightmares - To Bakura

**And now for Marik's reply. I was listening to a few songs during this one, but the one that stuck was "Nightmares" by Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

Bakura,

I have to... I want to know why you just didn't tell me that you wanted me like that? All this time... I thought I was just a quick fuck for you, was just someone you were using... but... if I had known that you actually wanted me... I wouldn't have let you go. Ever.

Why didn't you tell me why you were doing Bakura? I would have helped you... I would have killed anyone who stood in your way... Fuck Bakura, I would have even gone up to the Pharaoh and cut out his heart and handed it to you on a fucking silver platter.

Your family... I guess... I never really thought about you having a family to be honest. It seemed to be... too odd for someone like you. But, now that I know the truth... I wonder why the hell the Pharaoh ever thought he was right. It was your home... your family, friends... how could he ever justified a masscre like that? No wonder you were hell bent on killing him...

And Bakura... I will never forget you or your story. I promise. Its one of the few things I can do for you now...

You know... When Ryou knocked on my door and gave me that letter, I couldn't believe it. He was blushing and stuttering... I think he had read it before he had given it to me... but after that he ran off and I haven't seen him since... not that I was ever expecting to see him again anyway. But... I just wished you had been the one to turn up at my door and not him... as selfish as that sounds.

I still dream about you... every night. Wether it be a nightmare or a dream... I still wake up aching for you, your touch, your smell... I need you. The broken pieces we have fit together into a crooked but complete whole and without you I'm incomplete... I feel broken.

After I finally stop bawling like a little fucking kid, I'm going to take this letter to whats left of your home... to Kul Elna and I'm going to bury it where you died. And I'm going to bury something of myself there so that a piece of me with you forever. And I know it sounds sappy but.. Its what what I want. What I need. And if I can't have you... I can at least have a piece of me with you.

Bakura... I love you too you know. And I'll look for you. You won't have to wait forever.

It's never goodbye.

Marik.

* * *

**PEOPLE! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	3. Something more - To Bakura

**... This is going to be a sad story people. So if you're not good with your feels being all used at once... I suggest tissues from now on. ;w;**

* * *

Bakura

It's been a year now... and I still miss you. I hope that you made it through to the Fields... You deserve it for all you've been through. And I hope you're at least at peace.

Things have settled down here... Odion still follows me around like a puppy, and Ishizu has recently admitted she has been seeing someone, although she refuses to say who. Personally, I think it's Odion... but as I said, she won't say anything. And Odion... he is quieter than a mute.

You have no idea how much I miss you... Sometimes, after I dream of you, I sneak out and I go to the place where you had died and I stare at your remains. Did I mention that you're still there? Your body I mean... it's nothing but a skeleton with bits of dry skin and a few tufts of hair... but I know it's you. I can just... tell somehow. Does that make me disgusting? The fact that I can sit there and just talk to the person that you were, and not bat an eyelid? I keep the letters I write for you there... and the little piece of me that I put there. Its embarrassing... but remember that jewelery that you once told me made me look like a woman and how it surely kill me one day? I knew that you liked it... I still don't know if it was because it was gold, or that I wore it... but I put it with you. And I haven't worn another piece of jewelery since.

And... I think my yami is coming back... My head has been aching a lot recently and even hanging around Odion doesn't help much. It hurts even worse when I lay down... and I'm more tired than ever. And sometimes I just get so... irritated. I... I don't want to admit this to anyone, but I'm scared Bakura and I don't know what I'll do if Mariku does come back. He'll really kill me this time, I just know it. And I haven't finished living yet... I haven't even had my first speeding ticket yet. Not that it's something I'm looking forward too... And I want to live a little for you, as corny as that sounds.

Anyway, I have to go. Odion and Ishizu want to take me shopping... apparently I'm too fussy when it comes to eating. I'll take this letter out to you later tonight.

I love you

Marik.


	4. One day too late - To Bakura

***hides behind a shield with a box of tissues* :~:**

* * *

Bakura

Oh gods... I'm... I'm writing this from the hospital... I collapsed in the supermarket and got carted off to hospital... They found a brain tumor Bakura and they say I'm going to die in a few weeks... I'm not ready to die yet Bakura. I'm so scared and all I want to do is curl up and cry. I... don't want to die... I've only just started living... I've only just started being free...

They tried to tell me face to face, but all I could really understand was "inoperable" and "too late to start treatment" and all I know is that it's going to hurt so damn much and unless I'm doped up all the time... It's going to be like getting my initiation all over again. All the time. I don't want that... but I don't want to be so doped up that I don't even know my own name.

Is this how you felt when you attacked the Pharaoh? This sense of inevitability? Did you know somehow...?

I guess... this means I'll be with you sooner than both of us had thought. It's the only good thought that I have right now. That and... Mariku isn't going to come back and kill me... instead I'm being murdered by my own body. Ishizu... she can't stop crying and Odion... well he hasn't said a word since we found out. He probably blames himself for not noticing anything wrong... and I should have told someone, but I was so scared that I was going to be shunned again...

I can just hear you now, telling me to man the fuck up and stop crying, that there are worse things than death... but I can't stop my tears Bakura. I haven't cried since I was a kid and everything I've done... everything I've become... it seems like such a big waste now. I should have spent that time doing things that I had never gotten the chance too, to see things I never got to see. At least I fell in love... at least I got the chance to meet you. Hell... I'm not even 20 yet. I've never even gotten drunk...

I'm writing this and tears are staining the pages, but I know... I know what I want now.

I want to at least die with my own mind. I want to die where you died and I want to be left there with you. As soon as they let me out of this place, I'm going to ask Odion to take me to you and I'm never going to leave again so even if our souls are never together again... our bodies will be at least.

And who knows. Maybe a murderer like me can make it into the Fields. Maybe we can finally be happy together... forever. Would that be too much to ask...?

I don't think I'll be able to write another letter again Bakura.

I love you so much. And I'm sorry I couldn't live for you too.

Marik Ishtar.


	5. Lost Heaven - To Bakura

***sniffle* I'm so sorry Marik... It's so difficult to do this... orz Pleas don't kill me people. There is still one more chapter left...**

* * *

Bakura

I guess this is my very last letter... I'm not the one writing it though. Odion is writing what I'm saying as we sit here. I wish I could write it myself, but you need sight to write. Yeah... my eyesight is gone now... I can't see anything anymore. Apparently its the tumor... Odion did some research and... I'm going to die without seeing anything ever again.

It's ironic... I was born underground, and now I'm going to spend the rest of my life underground. Not that I have much time left... I can feel myself slipping away you know... Every time I close my eyes, I'm convinced that I'm never going to open them again... and I'm always surprised when I wake up. And I know this is going to sound terrible... but I want to go in my sleep. I hate this... feeling like every second is going to be my last, knowing that with every moment passing I lose more and more of myself. I can hardly move anymore and I'm so tired all the time... I don't think I can take this much longer.

I just want to be free now... I want everything to stop hurting... I love you... I think... I can't breathe Odio

~~

I feel like I should finish this letter for Marik. Because that's what he would have wanted... I know that at least. This is Odion, by the way, and I'm finishing the last letter from Marik Ishtar.

He just... passed away, the last word on his lips being "Bakura". He loved you Bakura, and I hope that at least... you can make him happy in death. Ever since you had passed, he has been depressed, and nothing could cheer him up. In fact... the first time I saw him really smile was when he dreamt about... you.

I... placed his body next to what I assume is yours and covered you both with a shroud. That way at least he will be somewhat protected as he passes...

I have to go inform Ishizu now. She didn't like seeing him like this, so she hadn't seen him much in his last days. Losing Marik is hard for all of us.

Take care of him Bakura.

Odion Ishtar.


	6. Open up your eyes

**AH! I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! MY LAPTOP DIED AND I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL IT WAS FIXED BEFORE I COULD POST!**

**I'd like to dedicate this to xXSangNoireXx for Christmas and to N-to-the-O-to-the-A for inspiring me ;w;**

* * *

It was strange seeing Odion cry. It was even stranger having to watch Odion tend over my own lifeless body. In the end I had been nothing but skin and bones...

But... now... I guess I'm free. I will miss them but there was someone I missed more.

"Bakura... I'm coming..." I murmured before I closed my eyes and smiled a little. Finally free... to see him...

"I'm coming... you won't have to wait much longer..."

~~  
_A single lifetime lays behind her_

_As she takes her final breath..._

_And just behind the door he'll find her_

_Taking her hand he softly says..._

It was more beautiful here than the scriptures predicted... there was a fog everywhere, that seemed to be lit by some source so it looked like an ethereal glow... and the more I walked, the brighter the glow seemed to be.

And suddenly it was revealed.

A giant river of what seemed to be pure light split the fog in two and glowed brighter than a thousand suns. And the closer I got, the more I realized that it wasn't pure gold, rather millions of tinygold orbs that flowed on forever into the distance. And the voices... the sound of a million voices, whispering at once, all of them full of memories that were spoken out loud before being forgotten...

But... where was Bakura? He couldn't have gotten devoured...

Just then, a small orb that had been beside the river pulled away before coming right over to me and seeming to pause. Blinking, I reached out to touch it before pulling back with a cry. It hurt...

And then, before my eyes... the orb turned into a tall, heavily tanned man with piercing eyes and a large scar that marred his cheek. "... You're early" he said, his voice heavy and accented as he looked down at me.

"...Bakura?" I asked, my voice thick as I reached up to cup his face. The man nodded before grabbing me and holding me as close as possible.

"I told you I would wait" he murmured, burying his face into my neck and holding me close as if I was the only thing in the world.

"I know... I'm sorry I took so long" I whispered back, clinging to him.

"You're early... why are you so early? I was meant to be waiting for so much longer than this" Bakura said, frowning as he pulled back and examined my face.

"I... I'll tell you later, okay?" I said before leaning up and pressing our lips together. It started off slow, and stayed that way for such a long time. After all... we didn't need to rush. We had forever.

_For the first time you can open your eyes..._

_And see the world without your sorrow_

_And no one knows the pain that you left behind_

_And all the peace that you could never find..._

_Is waiting here to hold and keep you_

_Welcome to the first day of your life..._

_Just open up your eyes..._


End file.
